Characters in Lego All-Star Universe
This is a list of playable characters in ''Lego All-Star Universe''. Story Mode Characters Star Hunters Anya Fox * Biography: An original character in game. She is a half-human half-fox hybrid alien and member of the Supernova Commando. * Details: She has a Fox-based skin, blue eyes and a blond hair and wears a one piece white leotard with a star in the chest. * Abilities: Acrobatics, Sonic Howl (useful to break glass), Star Beam (laser beam cut through and melt gold pieces and hit targets) R2-D2 * Biography: A character from Star Wars. He is Anya's main companion in the game. * Details: The same of the original minifigure. * Abilities: Interact with Technology Pannels Cody * Biography: An original character in the game. He is the oldest of the children featured in the game. * Details: A small minifigure (like the Ewoks in Lego Star Wars and Short Round in Lego Indiana Jones). He has a brown hair and wears a red sweater with a blue star in the chest and black pants. * Abilities: Super Strenght (Break through cracked Lego pieces and pick up heavy items) Felicia * Biography: An original character in the game. She is the youngest of the children featured in the game. * Details: A small minifigure (like the Ewoks in Lego Star Wars and Short Round in Lego Indiana Jones). She has a blond hair and wears a pink dress with a red heart in the chest. * Abilities: Water Manipulation (she can dive under water; Water Beams can put out flames and hit targets) Andy * Biography: An original character in the game. He is the second oldest of the children featured in the game. * Details: * Abilities: E.T. * Biography: The titular protagonist in E.T. the Extraterrestrial. * Details: The same as in Lego Dimensions. * Abilities: Mind Control and Telekinesis Superman * Biography: A DC Superhero. He is a member of the Supernova Commando. * Costumes: Default (Based on New 52), Blue Lantern * Abilities: Heat Vision (Defeat enemies, Cut through gold LEGO bricks, Melt ice), Flight, Ice breath (Freeze water, Put out LEGO fires, Freeze enemies, X-ray Vision, Perform flash builds, Overheat treadmills, Super strength, Break open cracked walls, Hazard protection, Perform lantern constructs (as Blue Lantern). Nova Green Lantern Starfire * Biography: A DC Superheroine. She is Superman's protégée and a member of the Supernova Commando. She is also playable in the Teen Titans Bonus Level. * Costumes: Default (based on her Teen Titans Rebirth attire), TV Series (available in the Teen Titans Series Bonus Level) * Abilities: Flight, Super Strenght, Break through cracked walls, Heat Vision (Cut through gold LEGO bricks, Melt ice), Acrobatics, Hit Targets, Power Attack, Regeneration Savage Park Indiana Jones Lara Croft Mowgli Infinity Knights Detectives in Time Batman Spider-Man 2099 Monster Mayhem TV Specials Characters Teen Titans Robin * Costumes: Default (the same as in the TV series), Nightwing (the same as in How Long is Forever) * Abilities/Items: Acrobatics, Staff (Hit Targets) Robin * Biography: The team's leader. * Costumes: Default (based on his appearance in the series), Nightwing (based on his appearance in How Long is Forever) * Abilities/Items: Acrobatics, Staff (Hit Targets) Raven * Costume: The same as in the TV show. * Abilities/Items: Telekinesis, Mind Control, Flight, Dark Beam (Cut through gold LEGO bricks, Melt ice), Hit Targets. Cyborg * Appearance: Based on his TV show incarnation. * Abilities/Items: Super Strenght, Ion Canon (cut through Gold Lego bricks, melt Ice), Hit Targets, access technology pannels. Beast Boy * Appearance: The same as in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Ghotam. * Abilities/Items: Change to a Gorilla, Super Strenght (as Gorilla), Dig (as a dog), Swim (as a dolphin), Flight (as a hawk), access hatches (as a rat) Terra * Appearance: Default (the same as in her second costume in Teen Titans), Classic (the same as in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Ghotam) * Abilities/Items: Flight, Hit Targets, Dig, Perform Earth Constructs (she can use this in Lantern Construct puzzles as well) Aqualad * Appearance: The same as in the TV show. * Abilities/Items: Water Manipulation (he can dive under water; Water Beams can put out flames and hit targets) Category:Characters Category:Lego All-Star Universe